l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Junghar
The Junghar Army was the largest army of the Unicorn. It was also known as the Army of the East, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 7 the Left-Hand Army, or the Army of the Left. Masters of War, p. 129 Creation Soon after the elevation of Moto Gaheris to the position of Khan, he expanded the Moto military organizational techniques, creating three armies, each of them fulfilling a specific role within the clan: the Junghar defended the Unicorn provinces, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 25 the long eastern border. Each legion was referred by a nickname, such as the Unexpected Legion or the Blue Legion, officially these units were simply designated by a number: the First Junghar Legion, the Second Junghar Legion, and so on. Purpose While it was neither as powerful as the Khol nor as fast as the Baraunghar, it had neither of the two's weaknesses, being a balanced force with a strong emphasis on defense. They were usually brought in after the Khol had punched a hole in the enemy's line to secure the Unicorn's gains, or to assist the Baraunghar when they had found an enemy they could neither defeat nor run away from. Stations They were the only army assigned to protect Unicorn provinces from their enemies, A Special Assigment, by Shawn Carman so they were primarily responsible for defending key locations in the Unicorn lands, including the Shinomen Mori and Seikitsu Pass, as well as keeping the peace in Unicorn lands. Thus they had a large number of Magistrates among their troops. This, and the fact that they had as a commander the Daimyo of the Shinjo family, probably explained why the army had a large number of Shinjo samurai among it. Training The primary dojo of the Junghar was the Dojo of the Left, within Duzaki Toshi, an Ide city. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 18 Commanders In 1159 Moto Chen was appointed as Junghar commander by the Khan Moto Chagatai, Clan Letter to the Unicorn #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) until he was disgraced in court by a Kolat Duplicate. The Khan then appointed Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Shono as his replacement. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 51 It was not known who commanded it after the dead of Shono in 1170. Notable Engagements War of the Rich Frog During the War of the Rich Frog the Junghar were pulled back from their defensive positions and deployed to assist the Khol and Baraunghar in the battle for the control of the city of Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru. However, in order to reach the front lines where the Khan was battling the Lion Clan, they had to pass through a Dragon Clan barricade, since the Dragon had been entasked by Toturi III to stop the War by any means necessary, and any reinforcements for either side would go against their goal. Mirumoto Kyuzo, a skilled duelist, attempted to provoke Shinjo Shono into challenging him to a duel in fury, but his tactic failed when Shono saw through his ruse and killed him with an arrow to the chest. This lead the Dragon forces to ambush Shono and his army, and it would have lead to heavy casualties for the the Junghar if the Moto White Guard had not arrived to escort them to the front lines. The War of the Rich Frog, Part One, by Rich Wulf Winter War During the Winter War in 1168, concurrent with Khan's Defiance, the defense of the Unicorn from the [nezumi One Tribe attacks was made with the Junghar led by Shinjo Shono. The Unicorn were already at war with the Lion and suffered from having too much territory to defend, and not enough forces to devote to such tasks. The nezumi used harrying tactics, attacking swiflty an pulling back before the Unicorn could respond. Vacant Throne, p. 57 Defense of Shiro Moto In 1169 the Khan Moto Chagatai put the defense of Unicorn lands into the hands of Shono and the Junghar, as that army had not participated in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo and had thus suffered no casualties. During the next year, Shono led a brilliant defense of his territory, often utilizing unorthodox tactics to keep the Lion at bay. In the end, however, the Lion made it to Shiro Moto, and exactly on time to complete Matsu Yoshino's vow. The March Begins, by Brian Yoon War of Dark Fire In 1170 the War of Dark Fire began, and yobanjin patrols raided the Unicorn, Dragon and Phoenix territory. Junghar scouts were sent into the Dragon lands to record the location and size of the invaders. They took great loses, but greatly aided the defenders with their reports. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7 and Part 8, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1172 from the Western Wastes arrived Centuriae, a human elite unit of the Destroyers. They were repelled by Khol and Junghar forces. The State of the Empire 14 Junghar Leaders * Moto Chen (1159 - 1159) * Shinjo Shono (1159 - 1170) * Unknown (1170 - Present) Known Members *Ide Jiao *Moto Chaozhu - Taisa *Moto Ichezo *Moto Jippensha *Moto Kazuo *Moto Kinnojo *Moto Taha *Shinjo Byung *Shinjo Huang *Shinjo Isuto *Shinjo Joyung *Shinjo Loruko *Shinjo Nakaga *Shinjo Naota *Shinjo Natsume *Shinjo Senhao *Shinjo Shuilong *Shinjo Tianyi *Shinjo Wei *Shinjo Xie *Shinjo Yudo *Utaku Anhui *Utaku Keyo *Utaku Suyin *Utaku Yanmei *Secrets on the Wind part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman *Unicorn Clan Letter # 19 *Treachery's Coin Part 1, by Shawn Carman *Treachery's Coin Part 3, by Shawn Carman *Unicorn Clan Letter Category:Unicorn Armies Category:Articles with Pictures